


Fanart: Pushed up against a wall

by Arthamuel (IdeenElster)



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeenElster/pseuds/Arthamuel
Summary: Vincent pushed Leo against a wall and kept him there





	Fanart: Pushed up against a wall




End file.
